Pup pup puppies!
Next Generation: RockyXTundra The future pups of Rocky and Tundra: Sage, the only boy, was born first, then Aurora, and then tiny runt Winter~ Sage and Aurora both know what they want to do when they grow up, Sage wanting to be an environmental pup like his dad and helping save the forest and wildlife creatures- becoming more of a forest ranger than a recycle-pup, but he still looks up to Rocky happily. Aurora would like to take after Uncle Zuma and Aunt Kailey and join them in Water Rescue, but little Winter is unsure for a while, just liking to watch her parents Aunt and Uncles in the Paw patrol do their work. After a long while, she decides she wants to take after the Snow Pup role after Uncle Cooper , her mother, and Aunt Icee. After hearing stories about their Uncle Blizzard , Sage vowed to be a protective big brother, being loving and kind to his younger sisters, though he and Aurora are both very protective over the baby of the litter. Though once Blizzard redeems himself, they start to warm up to him. The pups love both their parents with all their hearts, though Sage and Aurora tend to be more Daddy's pups, while Winter tends to stick next to Mom. Skye and Chase's pups, Ace and Lani , love to spend time with the other puppies, and Winter seems to take a big liking to Ace later on, having Ace or her siblings around makes her a little less shy. She gets extremely shy around pups and adults she doesn't know. Aurora and Sage also take a liking to some pups- one of Zuma and Princess' sons, Shadow , and one of their daughters, Summer . Sage likes talking to and trying to break Summer out of her shell, finding her nervousness and shyness extremely adorable, he likes to watch her draw or just listen to her talking about something she likes. Aurora likes Shadow because he's not afraid to get dirty and explore with her, finding it rather fun to be around him. When they're around 4 years old, they get married to their puphood crushes, and eventually have pups. Aurora has four boys(to be named later), Winter has two girls; Clarity and Breeze; and Sage has two boys and a girl, Bear,Scarlet, and Rocky Jr. They are fully fledged members of the PAW Patrol and try their best to fill their parent's pawsteps. Though the original members help out once or twice, they're spend most of their time with their grandpups. Aurora, Sage, and Winter still have a close bond to their friends, and especially their cousins. Winter loves visiting Faith when she's at the Stray Pup Sanctuary; and the Aurora and Sage still like to rough-house and play with Trapper, showing that they're still basically pups on the inside. They also like to help Dodge out due to his hearing issues; but it doesn't stop them from playing with him when time permits. They're not as close to Uncle Blizzard's pups, due to them mostly living with Blizzard at his owner's place, but they make sure to visit them and have some fun as well. They play with Aunt Icee's pups almost every day; Snowcone being Winter's partner, much like how Tundra and Icee were when they were younger. Slushie and Cameron are calmer than the rest of them, but still enjoy time with their older cousins. They still get a little stressed out with Andrea 's rambunctiousness, especially after she starts helping out Mr. Porter baking things, but they still love her nonetheless. Appearances Winter: light grey pup with white muzzle, connecting only to her chest. Her paws have white socks with slate blue bottoms, along with tail tip, ear tips, and two side spots. She shares her mother's striking blue eyes. Given a light blue collar by Ryder as a birthday gift. She later gets a Pup Tag with a purple background and two white snowflakes, one smaller than the other Uniform: ''A light blue version of Tundra's outfit but includes floofs around the collar as well as her arms and midsection. The floofs are white and she wears a white and blue striped beanie cap as well as darker blue goggles. Sage: lighter brown with green eyes from Rocky's side of the family, just like his Uncle Smoky, with a slightly darker brown spot around his right eye, cheek tufts, front paws and his left hind paw. Given a light green collar by Ryder as a birthday gift. He later gets a Pup Tag with a light green background and a dark green Pine tree ''Uniform: He wears a vest that looks similar to a Rocky's, but with a few pockets on the front. it's a dark olive green color with a dark gray belt. He also wears Rocky's old hat from when he was a pup since it doesn't fit him anymore, and he loves the fact that he matches his dad Aurora: a brownish-grey pup with darker brown front paws and left eye spot with white-ish spots on her ear, muzzle, tail and left hind paw. She has a light brown eyes like her father. Given a salmon colored collar by Ryder as a birthday gift. She later gets a Pup Tag with a cerulean colored background with a white and red-striped buoy and a rope Uniform: A dark salmon version of Zuma's outfit, but with a paw print on the both sides of her helmet Personalities Winter: slightly shy and soft-spoken, though she has a heart of gold and loves to spend time with her family and doesn't mind the affection and protection from her older siblings, rather adoring the love she gets from them. She very rarely gets angry and never yells, though she can get excited, it's not usually that loud. When faced with her fears she either just whimpers or starts to cry. Sage: Very goofy and slightly clumsy, though not as much as Marshall. He may act like a goofball and be playful, but threaten his family or friends, and he will not hesitate to spring into a hardcore fighter. Though when he has his moments, he has a big soft spot for Winter and will not hesitate to roll over for his baby sister. he's an open book and will tell people anything- unless it's a secret, but he has a hard time keeping them in. He's pretty bold and brave at times- though when he sees something he's totally afraid of- he'll turn tail and run. Aurora: very curious and adventurous, she has a big nose for exploration and likes to follow anything that moves. She likes the water and playing around the bank of the bay, digging around in the sand for shells and examining the little critters swimming around in the water. Like her brother, she too has a soft spot for Winter, but doesn't roll over quite as easily as Sage does. She can be a tiny bit stubborn at times, but will tend to listen after the second or third time she's told to do something. when confronted by her fears- she goes stiff- her fur bristling and her eyes wide. Voice Actors: Winter: Young: Livvy Stubenrauch- Voice of young Anna in Frozen Teenager: Neve Campbell- Voice of teen Kiara in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Aurora: Young: Natalie Gregory- Voice of Jenny in Oliver and Company Teenager: Linda Cardellini- Voice of Wendy in Gravity Falls Sage: Young: Jonathan Taylor Thomas- Voice of young Simba in The Lion King Teenager: Scott Weinger voice of Aladdin in Aladdin Trivia Catchphrases: Sage: *''"Leaf it to me!"'' *''"I'll scout out the trouble!'' *''"Let's branch out!"'' Aurora: *''"H2O, i'm ready to go!"'' *''"Splish Splash, i'll be there in a dash''!" *''"I'll dew my best!"'' Winter: *''"Let's slide!"'' *''"Cold can't stop me!"'' *''"Frosty day? Winter's on the way!"'' Pup-pack Tools: Sage: *Net(for catching scared injured animals) *Claw arm *Grappling hook/Rope *Seeds and a watering can *Camping gear Aurora: *Diving gear *smaller buoy *Rolled up towel (to give to the rescuee) Winter: *Ice pick *Shovel *a mini heater *Thermos Vehicles: Sage: An olive green wilderness jeep, it has a port in the back that has different foods to give out to animals, and is also equiped with a GPS system that helps him locate and animals in need. Aurora: A salmon-pink colored Hovercraft, similar to Zuma's. It's equipped with multiple buoys, and can also form into a submarine, but it's smaller and can't lift really heavy objects Winter: A smaller, thinner snowmobile. It has a snowplow like her mother's, but is also equipped with a salt dispenser to help salt the roads to make it less icy and slippery. It's main body is light blue with a white paw print on the side with two lighter blue snowflakes in the middle of it Random: *They're the oldest of all the future gen pups- being the first born, but were followed four hours later by Ace and Lani *Though she loves everyone, Winter absolutely idolizes Cooper, Icee and Tundra. *Because Tundra is her mom, During her training, Tundra only covers the basics: tool/vehicle maintenance, basic snow resuces, but when it comes to the big stuff that might involves danger and are labor inducing, Cooper and Icee take over to ensure Tundra doesn't go too easy on Winter to coddle her *Even though she remains super tight with her siblings, her best friends are Summer and Bia , the three have a bit of a "Shyness Trio" going on :P *Despite being so outgoing and bold, Sage has a bit of hard time expressing his feelings towards Summer, he'll try, and then he starts to change the subject, his face turning dark red whenever he tries. *The pups picked up on how to use Tundra's Puppy-dog pout from times she'd do it to their dad. Now Rocky finds it almost impossible to say no to them, but does know times when he needs to put his paw down(or just send them to talk to their mother) *Sage freaks out around Summer's pet sheep, being terrified of them- making it a bit harder for him to confess his feelings for her since she'd be spending most of her time with the sheep. *Whenever the pups have nightmares, Sage will tend to curl up with Rocky, Aurora varies between both parents, and Winter will snuggle tight to mom. *Winter may be shy, but she still likes to adventure with her siblings. She only gets shy with people/animals that she doesn't know or is extremely uncomfortable with. She's very sensitive and is provoked easily. When she cries, you better watch out for Sage and Aurora. Relationship with their Cousins: Smoky's Pups: Since Kailey and Smoky were younger than Rocky and Tundra, these pups weren't born until the pups were a little older. (but not much: think of 8 and 6 in age) They love their younger cousins Trapper and Faith, even though Sage and Aurora can get really annoyed when they try to copy everything they do; while Winter finds it extremely funny and cute. Since they're pre-teens when Dodge is a pup, they don't have as close as a relationship with him, but they still love to play with him and help him out because of his hearing problems. Winter likes to help him out with his romantic endeavours with Marble Blizzard's Pups: Only a few months older: The pups enjoy playing with Antarctic, Arctic, Snowstorm, and Snow. Though Winter is the only one that's really close to Snow, the other three are pretty close to their cousins, though Sage and Snowstorm tend to get playfully competitive with each other for sports. Icee's Pups: Like Blizzard's pups, they're only a few months older. Winter gets along more with Cameron since he's more laid back than the other three, but the cousins are all still pretty close. Aurora and Sage like to hang out with the twins, and while they like Andrea when she's not on a sugar-high, they do not ''want to be stuck corralling her when she's had treats. Fears: Aurora: She'll say she's not scared of anything- but she is actually scared of Skunks because of the several times she's been sprayed. She's also scared of porcupines and badgers. Sage: Like his cousin, Trapper, Sage hates going to the vet, but he's also afraid of the dentist. He's not a fan of needles. He's also scared of bees and porcupines, like his sister, and is not a big fan of snakes like Tundra. He also has slight fear of sheep because he spooked a few while at Farmer Yumi's and Farmer Al's farm and almost got trampled by Marley, which is the sheep he's scared of the most. Winter: Because of how small she is, Winter is scared of big birds like her Auntie Skye, specifically Eagles and Hawks, though not so much owls because of Little Hooty- who is now ''big Hooty. And though she likes horses, she's a teeny bit scared of them stepping on her. For a while she is also scared of the dark and sleeps with a glow-in-the-dark stuffed puppy that Rocky made for her while tinkering with an old stuffed animal and some lights in his truck(Like a Glow Pet ). As a teen she still keeps the toy, just because it's really special to her; but she's not scared of the dark anymore. Mentors: When they're old enough to start training for their jobs the pups have several mentors to look up to: Winter: She's under the watchful eyes of Tundra, Icee, and Cooper. She looks up the most to her mom and Cooper since they were the oldest, but has fun with her Aunt Icee. Icee and Cooper handle the rougher tasks, while Tundra teachs her the smaller things, that way she doesn't get nervous and teach her the wrong things cause she's too protective. Aurora: Under the care of Zuma and Kailey, Aurora is having a blast learning with them. Though Zuma is a little more strict, Kailey tends to sneak some fun stuff with Aurora, taking her to some underwater coves Sage: He has a few mentors as well, Rocky, Lyla, and Lillian. Though he still looks up the highest to his dad, He learns more forest safety and nature tips from Lilly and Lyla. He likes to learn more about the animals and the forest than about recycling, but he still loves helping Rocky recycle and build things. stories they appear in Stories by me *Pups make a Special Delivery *Tundra's New Ride *Pups and the Kidnap Caper *Melting the frost away *Chase the Cupid *Pups and the Broken Toy (mentioned) *Sage and the Campout (sage main- other two mentioned) *A day on the Water *Pups and the green-eyed monster *Pups go to the Pound *Pups and the walk down memory lane *Pups and the Caffeine Craziness Song Articles: Creepypasta (not part of canon storyline): *Waves of Guilt Stories by others *Pups get in the swim *Chase And The Pool Day *Pups and Super Chase *Pups go to the Vet (Sage only) *Popular Song (Chase and Skye) (Winter only) *The Party *The Special Delivery *Pups And The TV Interview *The Life of Snow (Song) (Winter only) *Pups Save Kiara *Blizzard's Soul Mate *Toughen Up, Puppies! *Toughen Up, Puppies! (1) *Toughen Up, Puppies! (2) *Toughen Up, Puppies! (3) *Toughen Up, Puppies! (4) *Toughen Up, Puppies! (5) *Toughen Up, Puppies! (6) *Pups and Blizzard *How Kiara met Patrick *Rocky Faces His Fear (Aurora only) *Pups To The Rescue (Sage only) *Pups To The Rescue (part 2) (Sage only) *Aquina's Revenge *Aquina's Revenge (part 2) *Aquina's Revenge (part 3) *Pups get a Pet *Pups And The New Snow Pup *Pups And The New Snow Pup (part 2) *Pups Save The Dog Show *Pups Save The Dog Show (part 2) *Future gen story 1:Meet Marie's troops! *Pups Go to Pup-School *Pups On Thin Ice (Aurora and Winter only) *Pup Pup Boogie Nights *Pup Pup Boogie Nights (part 2) *Pups go to the Fair (Sage and Winter only) *Pups and the New Student *Zuma's Adventure *Smoky's New Addition *Sage's New Friend *Pups And The Time Warp *Pups And The Time Warp (part 2) *Pups And The Time Warp (part 3) *Pups And The Time Warp (part 4) *Pups and the flu *Pups Hunt down a Runt! *Pups And The Mine Rescue *All about that Bass (Paw Patrol version) *Pups Take The Plunge *Like Champ Like Son 2 *Ace's present for Winter *Pups save winter *Pups save winter part 2 *Pups save winter part 3 ( ending ) *Pups Have A Winter Day *Pups and the Sand Castle Contest *Pups and the Ice Ice Puppies *Sage and the lost sister caper *Sage and the ghost *Sage and the ghost part 2 *Aqua ( frozen/blossomed) *Aqua part 2 :) *Sage and the snowday *A PAW Patrol Christmas Carol *SageXSummer *Pups and the fairy tale *Ash's First Date *Pup pup puppies and the midnight vigilante *Pups and the search for winter Collaboration stories: *Like Champ Like Son *Ace meets Bathound *Puppies Get a Job *Revenge of the akita *Pups and the Wedding Bells *Pups Take a Bath (Sage only, Aurora mentioned) *Pups and the Mudslide Gallery Uncle zuma.png|pups playing with uncle zuma future gen sketchies.png|sketches of the pups that shall be colored later little victories.png|Sage and Rocky have a little father son bonding~ IMG 1413.jpg|An adorable picture drawn by Magenta Paw Prints :) :) of Sage and Summer <3 Puppy love Family stroll.png|sleepy puppies with their parents pup pup boogie.png|do the pup pup boogie! ...or just stare hopelessly at your crush, that works too i guess. pups.png|Puppy love~ IMG_4634.png|"not impressed" - Art trade with Purple Paw Prints :) :) Paw patrol young love by sonic2125-d7wq2bd.png|puppy love- by Sonic2125 sage_and_summer_by_sonic2125-d7wz7wb.png|comfort- by sonic2125 Halp by pokemonluvergirl2-d7yzqeo.png|C'mon dad. Gift tundra and newborn pups by raindroplily-d7zktzq.png|gift from raindroplily on DA <3 Newborns art_trade__too_shy_by_dj_doxie-d801neo.png|Art trade with DJ-Doxie Winter is feeling a bit shy to go exploring with her siblings the_next_generation_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d80jsl3.png|The pups as teenagers~ With their badges :3 Winter has two snowflakes, Ace has a Plus with a Bandage, Lani has a sky with two clouds and a sun, Aurora has a buoy and a rope, and Sage has a pine tree~ what_do_you_mean___you_don_t_see_it_____by_axelpup101-d80rujj.jpg|AWESOME Gift drawn by AxelPUP101! She wrote a neat story to go with it! If you wanna read it, click on the picture and it will take you to the page on DA since i don't wanna post the story here~ ^^ it involves Brayden, Layla, Sage, And Aurora exploring the forest at night|link=http://axelpup101.deviantart.com/art/What-do-you-mean-you-don-t-see-it-485028703 just_chattin__by_dj_doxie-d81d38l.jpg|art trade for Sonic2125 by DJ-Doxie- Sage, Ace, and Ash just chatting Sage, Winter, and Aurora by Pupmaker11.png|Humanized pups drawn by Pupmaker11 ^^ Ace's present for Winter 1.png|drawn by Pupmaker11 Photo (22).JPG|Sage's training pin from Puppies get a Job Next generation puppies by dj doxie-d83f2hh.png|future gen puppy headshots by DJ-Doxie Cooper and Winter.jpg|sketch to color later: Winter and Cooper Race you.jpg|sketch to color later: Family race Ace's present for winter 2.png|drawn by pupmaker11 kiddos.jpg|sketch of Aurora, Sage, and Winter as human kids- will color later Pcm wheeeee by pokemonluvergirl2-d874g2m.png|Commission for Darthgoldstar710- Mommy/daughter airplane ride IMG 3272.jpg|Sage giving Summer a piggyback ride- by Purple Paw Prints :) :) <3 kiddos.png|the trio as human kids. Also Winter's stuffed pup~ Shadow and Aurora.png|cute gift drawn by Puppylove5 Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Future generation Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Puppies Category:Baby puppies Category:Protagonists Category:Next Generation Category:Males Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Paw Patrol Member